BeMyfirsT
by zherZheqQueen
Summary: menceritakan perjuangan SPlendid yang berkali-kali memohon agar cintanya dapat diterima perasaannya, namun selalu saja ditolak.hingga pada suatu malam disaat ia mabuk berat karena patah hati, seseorang manggendongnya dan membawanya kesuatu tempat,Bisa ia rasakan sebuah tangan memeganginnya, dan punggung hangat yang membopongnya layaknya anak kecil, siapa ya...?


Rambut hijau yang terang mengkilap dibawah sinar matahari, dengan wajah tirus dan kulit mulus putih melengkapi dirinya, tidur dibawah pohon diatas rumput. warna rambut dan iris mata hijaunya itu membuatnya tenggelam didalamnya, semuanya tenang, burung-burung berkicauan, angin sepoi menyejukkan, dan menta...

"kumohon kencanlah bersamaku!"

Eh...

Baru saja ia ingin menikmati kedamaian alam yang menyejukkan, dan malah di buyarkan oleh karena suara berat dan menganggu dari pemuda ini(lagi).

"aku tidak akan pergi."

Jawab datarnya tanpa mempedulikan perasaan dari orang yang bersimpuhmemohon kepadanya.

"ke..kenapa?"

Bisa terlihat mata birunya yang berkaca-kaca meminta dikasihani, namun ditatap datar oleh iris berwarna hijau ini, karena merasa terganggu pemuda bersurai bagai rumput pegunungan ini mendirikan tubuhnya kesal karena seekor lalat peganggu yang masih berdiri dihadapannya.

"tanpa menjawab pun kau pasti akan tahu maksudku." Cetusnya dan pergi melangkahkan kakinya pergi

"ta..,tapi.." belum sempat pemuda bertubuh tinggi berambut biru ini menarik tangan putih itu, ia sudah pergi menjauh darinya.

"Hah~ gagal lagi..."

"tentu saja ia marah! Dan menolakmu mentah-mentah!" bentak wanita berambut merah muda sambil memberikan segelas besar bir kepada pemuda berambut biru muda terang didepannya dengan wajah yang sangat murung.

"loh! Kenapa? Apa yang salah dariku? Tampan,cek! Kaya, cek! Tinggi, cek! Romantis, cek! Populer, cek! Kuat,cek! Apa lagi si yang kurang dariku Cuddels! Hiks...hiks... gluk!...gluk!...gluk!...ah~"ucapnya dengan nada kesal dan percaya diri yang tinggi, lalu menghabiskan satu gelas besar bir dalam tiga kali tenggukan

"hal pertama yang mematahkan semua ke-he-ba-ta-n mu itu karena dia adalah... SEORANG PRIA, DASAR KAU BUTA TULI RABUN MINUS PLUS! SUDAH BERAPA LAMA KAU MEMAKAI PENUTUP MATA ITU HINGGA TAK BISA MEMBEDAKAN MANA PEREMPUAN DAN MANA PRIA! DASAR GAY GILA!" bentaknya sangat nyaring dan untungnya ia tak memiliki pelanggan lain selain pelanggan yang mabuk dihadapannya ini, dengan urat kepala yang sudah berkedut-kedut sejak tadi makin menjadi-jadi setelah melihat orang yang i amarahai ini serasa bodo amat dengan kata-katanya

"hah? Aku tahu kalau dia itu adalah pria, tapi~ hugk! ... aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya, lagipula aku masih normal menyukai perempuan apalagi bagian dadanya~ fyu~ benar-benar surga dunia~ hugk! Dan lagi aku tidak sembarangan jatuh cinta pada seseorang~ hanya dia yang kusuka~ hugk!"

*hugk! : cegukan*

"jangan pernah kau mengatakan dada dihadapanku, dasaar pahlawan sialan menyebalkan~ apa kau mau kumasukan kedalam tempat sampah organik, hah!" kesal Cuddles sambil menarik kerah Splendid dan menatapnya tajam layaknya membunuh.

*btw... Cuddles memliki ukr dada yg terkecil*

.

.

.

.

"hah~ hugk! Bukannya kasih saran malah~ hugk! Dimarahin dan diusir lagi~ dasar menyebalkan" kesal Splendid yang masih berada dalam mode mabuk luar biasanya itu.

Mengumpat tak jelas, penglihatan yang melayang-layang dan nafas khas dari minuman keras yang ia santap dua botol sebelumnya.

"apa salahnya sih~ kalo aku menyatakan cinta pada orang yang kusukai..hugk!"

"emang salah kalo aku menyukai seorang lelaki! Perempuan saja bisa mencintai lelaki masa aku nggak bisa! Heis.. dasar hugk! Menyebalkan banget, hugk!"

"AH~ dasar~ seandainya saja ia perempuan, sudah kuserang sejak dulu... AH~"

Karena pusing yang tak tertahankan sejak tadi, akhirnya Splendid membaringkan tubuhnya di sebuah bangku taman yang panjang dan menatap bintang dengan pandangannya yang sedikit buram.

"ah, menyebalkan, emang betul ternyata aku gak boleh minum kebanyakan~ si dokter gila Lumpy itu, mengatakan apa ya hari itu... aku lupa.."

Karena sudah tak tahan lagi, ia merapatkan kedua kelopak matanya dan tidur di dunia mimpi berbintang, namun kesadarannya bellum sepenuhnya jatuh kedalam kealanya yang saat ini terasa dingin namun hangat.

Bisa ia rasakan sebuah tangan memeganginnya, dan punggung hangat yang membopongnya layaknya anak kecil, itu terasa nyaman didada Splendid, walau ia akui tubuh orang yang membopongnya ini jauh lebih kecil darinya.

Siapa ya?

Pikirnya dalam mimpi, jikalau orang ini perempuan, pastinya tidak kuat mengangkat tubuh Splendid yang badannya dua kali.. tidak tiga kali lebih besar dari orang baik ini, kalau saja cowok.. tubuhnya kecil sekali.. seperti lidi yang mengankat batu, tapi siapa ya...

 _Aku harap ini adalah dia~_

" ~ ngh~ Flippy ~ "

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Splendid terbangun oleh karena cahaya pagi yang menyilaukan iris seindah biru samudra itu, walau tak melakukan pekerjaan berat tetapi pemuda yang memakai penutu mata berwarna merah ini hampir tak dapat membangunkan tubuhnya.

"Uh~ pusing~"

Keluhnya seraya memgangi kepalanya, yang masih terasa berputar-putar. Sudah biasa Splendid tidur tanpa mengenakan baju olehraga faforitnya itu dan hanya menyisahkan celana ataupun boxer bergambar hati berwarna merah, namun ia selalu lupa untuk melepaskan ikatan matanya.

Masih memegangi kepalanya, bisa ia mendengar suara berisik nan merdu yang dikeluarkan oleh burung-burung gereja dari jendela yang terbuka dan diterpa angin.

"huh..? sejak kapan ya? burung gereja.. seramai itu.." desisnya pelan sambil berusaha untuk kem ke alam nyata, jendelanya, berbeda, terlihat lebih panjang dan besar dan tanpa jeruji yang biasa terlihat dirumah superhero ini untuk menghindari pecahnya kaca yang tidak disengaja.

Lalu gorden, sejak kapan Splendid yang tinggal dirumah hanya untuk tidur memiliki gorden secantik dan serapih ini?, catnya... cat yang berwarna hijau? Bukannya cat rumah Splendid berwarna biru lautan ya?..

"tunggu dulu.." dengan cepat ia membangkitkan tubuhnya yang tak dipedulikan lagi betapa beratnya mengangkat kepala yang terasa berton-ton itu. Yang membuatnya bingung sekarang, bukanlah ruangan yang tampak berbeda dan semuanya terlihat mahal dan rapih namun.. siapa yang membawanya tadi malam?

Ia paksakan kaki-kakinya itu untuk berjalan melangkah keluar, karana tak mampu membopong dirinya sendiri ia pun meraba dinding untuk membawanya menemui sang tuan rumah, bingung mencari kemana, hingga telinganya itu mendengar suara langkah kaki dari lantai dua, ia pun berlari walau tersanding beberapa kali oleh karena kakinya sendiri, membawa kepala yang terasa melayang-layang, menurutnya lebih berat daripada membawa ibu gajah yang mau melahirkan. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti pada sebuah kamar dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung membuka knop pintu yang ternayat tak dikunci oleh seseorang didalamnya.

 _ **Braak!**_

Matanya terbelalak kaget, tubuhnya kaku ,degub jantungnya terasa berhenti disaat itu juga, saat mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah..

"Flippy?"

Orang yang menyandang nama tersebut sudah sejak tadi terkejut setelah pintu dibuka dengan ceat hingga mengakibatkan benturan pada dinding. Iris hijaunya yang memabukkan membuat Splendid tak dapat berpaling dari mata indahnya itu, ia tak tahu mau mengeluarkan ekspresi apa la..

 _ **Duaar!**_

"eh..?" tubuh Splendid membatu dan matanya terbelalak kaget, saat melihat sebiah peluru melewati helai rambutnya, suara tembakan itu terasa membuat terlinganya tuli sesaat karena dengungannya, karena untuk pertama kalinya ia serasa seprti kehilangan salah satu anggota tubuhnya.

"cih, meleset . " ujarnya, kali ini iris hijau yang memabukkan itu berubah menjadi sebuah ancaman seakan berkata, mendekat selangkah kagi akan kubunuh kau

"hah? Apa katamu, meleset?" kesal Splendid karena perkataan Flippy sebelumnya, mengingat peluru tersebut yang hanya berjarak beberapa mili dari kepalanya, selangkah ia ingin berjalan mendekati Flippy.

Flippy kembali mengisi pistolnya dengan beberapa peluru yang terlihat dapat menembus tengkorak kepala.

 _Glek!_

"selangkah lagi, maka aku akan membuat lubang didadamu." Cetusnya dan mengarahkan pistol itu tepat kearahnya, hanya dengan satu tangan. Splendid kembali ke langkah sebelumnya, lalu berfikir sejenak.

"apa kau melakukan sesuatu saat aku tidak sadar dan mabuk?" ungkapnya yang membuat Flippy berbeo ria

"hah?"

"habisnya aku tidur dengan pakaian yang tidak ada, dan kasurku pun berantakan, apa kau _melakukan_ nya denganku?" ujarnya dengan wajah yang gembira, dan dibalas jijik oleh Flippy

"untuk apa kau melakukan hal itu. Lagipula kau sendiri yang melepas pakainmu, dan lagi itu karena tidurmu sendiri yang jelek, makanya kasurnya berantakan. Untuk apa aku melakukan hal seperti itu." Balasnya dan malah mengecewakan Splendid

"sana pergi! Jangan menganggu ketenangan orang dasar kau superhero cabul!" cetusnya sambil membuang pistolnya tepat keatas kasurnya yang bersize king itu.

"tunggu.. dulu...cabul? kalau kau marah karena aku masuk kedalam kamarmu tiba-tiba, itu sudah wajar tapi, perihal apa kau memanggilku cabul? Aku sama seklai tak melakukan apapun, lagipula salahmu sendiri tidak menguncinya dengan...ba..." penjelasnnya terhenti saat matanya melihat turun kebawah, memperlihatkan tubuh Flippy yang tak berbusana hanya ditutupi oleh sebuah handuk putih yang menutupi kemaluannya.

Hal pertama yang dipikirkan orang nomer satu di Happy Tree Town ini adalah...

 _Indah sekali._

"tentu saja aku tak mengunci kamar di 'rumahku' sendiri." Ujarnya yang membuat khayalan Splendid kembali kedunia nyata

"rumahmu sendiri... ah! jangan-jangan yang membopongku semalam itu... KAMU?!" teriaknya tak terpacaya dan malah membuat Flippy terkejut karenanya, "ba- bagaimana bisa kau mengangkatku?apa tidak lelah mengankat tubuhku yang besar ini? Tubuhmu kan kecil, masa bisa..."

 _ **Duarrr!**_

"nanti kujelaskan! biarkan aku pakai baju dulu! dasar superhero sialan!"

"AAAAAHHHHH! RAMBUTKU TEBAKAR! AIR!-AIR!-AIR!-AIIIRRR!"

"Owh~ seperti itu ceritanya, teragis sekali ya kau." Ujarnya sambil meneruput coklat hangat buatan Flippy yang saat ini duduk dihadapannya dan memasang wajah yang kesal

"kau kira siapa yang teragis bego! "sahutnya kesal dan satuan urat dekapanya kian membanyak sejak berbicara dengan pahlawan aneh didepannya ini

"kau, kn." Jawabnya dengan santai, dan membuat ekspresi Flippy... hm, tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, entah mengapa perasaannya tak begitu gugup lagi saat berbicara dengan orang yang dia suka ini, lebih dibilang terasa nyaman.

"jadi.."

"hn?"

"apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Pfftt- uhuk!uhuk!uhuk!"

Karena perkataan Splendid yang tiba-tiba malah membuat Flippy tersedak oleh karena coklat hnagat yang barus aja ia buat

"oh, tidak-tidak.. bagaimana jika jadi pasangan hidupku saja?"

"apa kau sudah gila! Hah?!" ditengah kekesalannya, Splendid menyadari coklat itu yang mengalir dari hidung Flippy, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah pemuda berambut hijau ini, yang membuatnya tersentak kaget. Tangan itu mengusapnya sebelum Flippy menghampasnya dengan pisau tajam yang dihentikan oleh tangan Splendid yang satu lagi.

"ada coklat keluar dari hidungmu."

 _ **Plaak!**_

"menjauhlah." Cetusnya setelah menepis tangan splendid dari hadapannya, walau itu sama seklai tak berasa bagi orang kuat satu ini, namun rasa terkejutnya itu sedikit menyakiti hatinya. Ekspresi yang dibuat oleh pemuda surai hijau didepannya itulah yang terasa menyakitkan.

Flippy pun berdiri setelah kejadian tersebut.

"kau bisa pulang sesukamu, semalam aku membawamu kesini karena tak tahu rumahmu, maka kau bisa pulang ke rumahmu." Ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya, lalu Splendid pun berdiri menghadap tepat kearah Flippy.

"bagaimana jika aku tidak mau."

"apa?"

Karena kesal Flippy menolehkan wajahnya kepada pemuda yang memiliki beda tinggi lebih jauh darinya, bisa terlihat wajah seriusnya yang menatap tajam kearah Flippy.

"uh- ini rumahku, aku berhak mengusir siapapun dari rumahku."

"kalau begitu, kenapa aku dibawa kesini? Jika ujung-ujungnya aku akan diusir juga."

Perkataan Splendid membungkam bibir kecil mantan pejuang kita ini, ingin ia membalas perkataan Splendid, tapi apa? memang dia yang membawanya kerumahnya.. tapi kenapa?

"karena ...karena aku tidak tahu rumahmu! Makanya aku membawamu kerumahku, jadi kau bisa pulang besoknya."

"jadi, kenapa kau membawaku? Bisa saja kan kau meninggalkanku dibangku itu sendirian, toh , lagipulapenjahat tidak akan ada yang berani denganku yang superhero ini."

"a-a-aku.. tidak tahu."

"huh?"

"AH! dasar superhero sialan menyebalkan!"

Karena kesal akhirnya Flippy beranjak meningglkan Splendid, dengan kepala yang terasa panas.

"baiklah, aku akan pergi."

Kata-kata itu menghentikan langkah kaki Flippy dan membuat iris mata indah itu menengok kearahnya.

"jika kau _melakukan_ nya denganku, lalu menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu." Splendid tersenyum, namun kali ini bukanlah senyum pahlawan yang sering ia keluarkan setelah dengan gagahnya menyelamatkan orang-orang yang membuthkannya. Namun kali ini, senyumnya terasa lebih menakutkan. Seakan insting Flippy berkata untuk menjauh darinya.

"uh' "

Sudah seminggu, semenjak kejadian itu, mereka sama sekali tak melakukan percakapan sama sekali, bukan Seplendid, namun si tuan rumah yang selalu terlihat dingin setiap harinya. Splendid sering kali mencoba untuk berbicara pada Flippy namun selalu saja tidak dipedulikan. Kesal rasanya bagi Splendid yang bisanya selalu menajdi pusat perhatian, malah tidak dipedulikan seperti ini, itu rasanya memuakkan.

"Flippy!" teriakan Splendid yang menggema dikeseluruhan ruangan membuatnya terlejut sebagai tuan rumah, dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu Splendid mendatangi Flippy yang sedang memasak didapur, walau terkejut ia masih siap dengan pisau dapur ditangannya, karena sudah tak tahan lagi menahannya akhirnya Splendid mengungkapkan kekesalannya.

"kenapa kau selalu..."

 _Kring! Kring! Kring!_

Telepon berdering, mengalihkan pandangan maupun konsentrasi dari Splendid, Flippy yang cepat tanggap pun langsung mendatangi asal suara tersebut.

"hallo? Dengan kediaman Flippy, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" katanya , yang membuat Splendid kesal karena si penelpon itu

"ah, iya."

Ngomong-ngomong apa yang dia bicarakan ya, apa itu kekasihnya? Ah sial, aku terlambat!

Ujar Splendid dalam hatinya.

"ah, maaf saya benar-benar lupa, maafkan saya, saya akan segera kesana. Terima kasih." Senyumnya diakhir kata, membuat perasaan Splendid makin cemburu, walau dia bukanlah kekasih daripada Flippy, namun apa menjadi orang yang disuka itu belum cukup menjadi alasan Splendid untuk cemburu?.

Bisa terlihat Flippy bersiap-siap pergi kesuatu tempat, malah membuat Splendid makin curiga karenanya, karena orang yang ditelpon tadi adalah orang yang membuatnya berbicara dan tersenyum selain acara comedy tiap malam minggu yang ia tonton. Benar-benar orang ini.

Sebelum ia bersiap untuk pergi, ia berhenti tepat didepan pintu dihadpan Splendid.

"ah, Splendid, tolong jaga rumah ya."

 _ **Krieekk!**_

 _ **BAM!**_

"ah, dia berbicara padaku."

"bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Flippy benar-benar bersemangat kepada seeorang berbaju putih dihadapnnya ini

"kesehatanmu baik-baik saja," jawabnya dengan senyum yang puas dari hasil kesehatan Flippy

"syukurlah," ungkapnya sambil mengelus dadanya

"tapi ingatlah Flippy jika kau melukai seseorang, maka terapi ini akan sia-sia."

"iyaiya aku mengerti, apa aku boleh pulang dok?" tanya Flippy sambil mengambil jaketnya di gantungan yang sudah disediakan,dokter Lumpy ini terkejut melihat pelanggan setianya ini pergi begitu cepat.

"loh? Buru-buru banget, apa kau tidak ingin menghabiskan anggur edisi terbatas ini denganku?" godanya pada Flippy yang sudah menggenakan jaket tebalnya.

"jangan menggodaku dokter gila, aku sudah berhenti minum sejak lama. Kau juga akan tahu kan jika aku kembali menegguk minuman hina itu. Lagipula aku tidak akan membiarkan superhero gila itu mengobrak-abrik rumahku sesuka hati." Liriknya kearah Lumpy dan hanya diabalas anggukan kecil dari dokter setianya ini

"yayaya, tunggu dulu, apa Splendid ada dirumahmu?"

"yah begitulah~ dia menginap dirumahku dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Lagipula aku bosan dirumah sendirian terus."

"ah, begitu. Oya ada susuatu yang harus aku beritahu padamu."

"apa itu?"

"kau masih memiliki cadangan wine bukan digudangmu?"

"ya, memang kenapa?

"begini..."

.

.

.

.

.

"aku pulang." Ungkapnya saat ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumahnya, karena sudah terbiasa dengan kesunyian rumah besarnya itu,setelah mengunci pintu ia langsung melangkah menuju lantai dua dan menaruh kuncinya tepat diatas meja,

 _kling~_

namun karena gesekan dari jaketnya kunci berliontin lonceng itu jatuh dan masuk kebawah meja, tanpa ia sadari.

Saat ia berjalan menuju kedapur untuk menegguk segelas air, tiba-tiba saja matanya itu tertuju pada ruangan wine miliknya yang terbuka lebar, ia pun berjalan perlahan menuju ruangan yang sudah lama ia tidak datangi itu, gelap adalah kata pertama saat memasuki ruangan itu, ia mencari saklar lampu yang seharusnya berada disebelah kiri pintu ini, dan

 _Ceklek!_

Sesesok yang ia lupakan, dan tak terlalu ia pedulikan,berada didalam ruangan wine miliknya dan dikelilingi oleh beberapa botol wine yang sudah kosong. Rambut biru, penutup mata berwarna merah dan baju olahraga berwarna biru yang biasa ia temui saat ia tak ingin menemnui siapapun.

"splendid?"

 _ **BAM!**_

"a- apa yang kau lakukan, di..sini.. " ucapnya terbata-bata melihat Splendid yang menegguk habis beberapa botol wine miliknya yang sudah ia simpan sejak lama. Melihat kedatangan Flippy, iris mata biru itu melihat kearah asal suara tersebut, dengan keadaan yang setengah sadar dan membawa sebuah botol wine yang masih terisi setengah botol itu ia berjalan mendekati Flippy, semakin dekat jaraknya semakin Flippy melangkahkan kakinya mundur, entah mengapa mata biru yang seharusnya seperti air sungai yang menanangkan, malah berubah menjadi air laut yang dalam dan menyeramkan. Seakan Splendid termakan oleh semua nafsunya.

"berhenti, Splendid. Berhenti." Dengan suara yang bergetar ia terus berajalan mundur demi menjauhkan jaraknya dengan seseorang yang dijuluki Pahlawan nya HTT ini

Semakin maju, setiap langkah yang ia ambil pun semakin berani,seakan ancaman yang keluar dari mulut Flippy tidaklah berarti lagi.

Dan saat ini jarak diantara mereka hanyalah selangkah didepan, dan jalan buntu untuk Flippy karena punggungnya sudah merasakan dinginnya dinding dapur, dan malah membuat tubuh Flippy semakin panas karena degub jantung yang semakin cepat. Tangan besar itu ingin meraih kepala Flippy namun, bukanlah sembarang gelar mantan tentara untuknya jika tidak melakukan segala persiapannya dengan pasti.

Sebuah pisau ia keluarkan dari balik seragamnya,tiba-tiba insting membunhnya muncul disaat bersamaan ia mengeluarkan senjatanya, dan mengarahkan pisau bermata dua itu tepat kearah Splendid,

" _...jika kau melukai seseorang lagi, maka terapi ini sia-sia."_

Tiba-tiba ucapan Lumpy terlintas dibenak sang mantan tentara ini, membuatnya tidak yakin oleh tangannya sendiri, namun pikirannya itu terlambar beberapa detik dengan pisau yang sudah sedari tadi melayang mengarah kepala Splendid.

"ha'ah!" sepontannya setelah pisau dan tangannya itu melukai orang lagi, walau Splendid yang memiliki kekuatan super ini jauh lebih kuat dan dapat melakukan penyembuhan pada dirinya sendiri, tapi, tetap saja, kedua pupil mata Flippy mengecil dan degub jantungnya hampir berhenti karenanya.

Dengan kecepatannya mengayun pisau dan ketidakyakinanya pada dirinya sendiri membekaskan sebuah coretan darah di pipi kiri Splendid, tidak terlalu dalam, namun cairan merah kental itu tidak berhenti mengalir.

Entah karena panik atau ingin menjauh dari Splendid, ia langsung berlari, pikirannya yang kacau serasa tidak berguna unutk menuntun jalan, ia hanya dapat mengandalkan kedua kakinya, menuju pintu keluar.

"heh, menarik sekali." Gumam pemuda berambut Biru ini sambil mengusap luka dipipinya yang saat itu juga mulai memudar dengan perlahan.

dirumahnya yang besar ini hanya tersedia dua pintu utama pintu keluar dan masuk dan sebuah pintu belakang yang terletak dibagian dapur, dan ditutupi oleh tubuh Splendid yang besar tadi.

Dengan nafas yang tak teratur ia membuka knop pintu.

 _ **Ceklek!**_

"dikunci? Cih,sial. Dilantai dua." Baru teringat bahwa kedua kunci utma berada dilantai dua tepatnya dikamarnya sendiri, ingin ia langsung berlari menuju keatas.

Namun,

"Flipp~ hugk!, dimana kau? "

Ia terkejut mendengar suara Splendid yang terdengar mengarah menuju kearahnya, dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang kecil itu dibalik sofa kulit berwarna hitam yang berada diruang utamanya ini.

"ah~ main sembunyi-sembunyian ya, hugk!"

 _ **Badump!**_

"jika aku menemukanmu, ak..hugk! akan menyantapmu domba kecil~ hugk!"

 _ **Badump!**_

"hehehe.. bersembunyilah sesukamu.. hugk!"

 _ **Badump!**_

"aku dapat mendengar nafasmu yang terengah-engah dari SINI!"

Dengan sangat bersemangat ia mengejutkan sesuatu dibalik sofa yang sudah ia curigai sejak awal, tetapi bukan sofa itu tempat Flippy bersembunyi.

"loh? Bukan ya~ apa ia pergi kepintu belakang didapur ya?"

Karena ruangan utama ini cukup besar dan luas, jika saja ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, maka itu akan sangat sia-sia baginya, akhirnya langkah kaki Splendid mulai menjauh dan menghilang.

Iris matanya melihat kesegala arah, dan tidak ada sesosok monster yang sedang mencarinya itu, cepat namun perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya dengansangat hati-hati menuju ke tangga dilantai dua.

"Flippy?! Apa kau disini? Jawablah, menipu orang mabuk itu tidak baik, loh."

Suaranya yang berat itu serasa memenuhi segala ruangan, setelah melewati tangga ia pun menuju kamarnya dan mengurangi suara hentakan kakinya,

 _ **Ceklek!**_

"hng? Ah' ketemu juga kau domba kecil."

Dimana, dimana ia menaruhnya, tidak ada dilaci, tidak ada dikantung bajunya, jaketnya, dimana? Ingatan terakhir dari pemilik iris hijau itu adalah kunci dengan liontin loonceng itu ia taruh diatas meja bersama dengan pambang dan topinya, tapi dimana?

"Flippy~! Aku tahu kau diatas sana, keluarlah."

 _ **Badump!**_

"sial," karena panik ia bingung mau bersembunyi dimana, jika ia memukul dan melawan Splendid hasilnya pasti ia akan kalah dengan kekuatan Splendid yang memiliki kekuatan tiga..tidak lima kali lebih kuat darinya. Kamarnya yang begitu tertatah rapi membuatnya tak tahu harus bersembunyi dimana, hingga akhirnya sebuah tempat yang ia tuju.

 _ **Krieettt!~**_

"aku tahu kau pasti akan pergi kemari domba kecil."

Suaranya yang berat itu memnuhi seluruh kamar yang sepi, dan membuat debuh jantung pemuda yang dicari makin tak terkendali, hingga membuatnya bernafas pelan pun sangat sulit.

"dimana kau."

Langkah kakinya yang terdengar memutar-mutari kamarnya yang luas, membuat tubuh Flippy makin bergetar hebat karenanya, deretan kayu yang tersusun rapi itu melindungi tubuhnya dari Splendid.

" _jangan sampai kau berurusan dengan Splendid jika ia dalam keadaan mabuk.."_

"Flippy~ jika kau diberitahu oleh Lumpy untuk menjauhiku.. percayalah.."

" _..karena ia bukanlah Splendid yang kau kenal."_

 _ **Krieekk~**_

"..bahwa aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik." Senyumnya kepada pemuda yang memiliki aroma pohon pinus di lemarinya itu, bukanlah karena tubuhnya Splendid yang terlihat besar dan kekuatannya yang ditakuti oleh Flippy, namun tatapan matanya itu, membuat Flippy tak mampu bergerak dan hanya membantu di hadapan Splendid yang saat ini tersnyum puas melihat kebradaan domba kecilnya, serigala kelaparan sepertinya benar-benar sangat beruntung.

" _shit,"_

"cih, lepaskan aku! Dasar kau gila!"

Kedua tangan yang terikat dan kaki yang lemas serasa tak berguna, ditambah dengan kain yang membutakan kedua matanya ini, serasa seperti di neraka bagi seorang yang memiiliki harga diri tinggi seperti Flippy ini. Ia tak melihat apapun yang terjadi maupun yang akan terjadi, karena semuanya terlihat hitam.

Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa berada diatas ranjangnya sendiri, terlentang dengan kedua tangan yang terikat, setiap kali ia memberontak yang terdengar hanyalah sebuah seringai dari seorang yang bernafsu dihadpannya saat ini, walau saat ini ia tak setakut sebelumnya karena mata yang tertutup, namun hawa mengerikan yang dikeluarkan oleh Splendid lebih mengerikan daripada melihatnya dengan kedua hijau pegunungan alpennya itu.

"hei kau! Superhero gila! Apa kau mendengarku!, cih." Berontaknya, namun sia-sia saja, kedua kaki yang ia usahakan untuk menyerang pemabuk didepannya ini, malah berbalik membuat dirinya makin terancam karena semua serangannya ditahan oleh kedua tangan yang terasa besar dipergelangannya

"apa kau mendengarku! Lepa- humph~ ngh~"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan bentakannya, sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirnya yang mungil itu, terkejut, pasti, dan berontak jelas iya. Karena Flippy tak mengijinkan Splendid untuk menjelajahi deretan giginya, ia menahan bibirnya sekuat tenaga, hingga akhirnya sebuah taring mendarat di bibir bawahnya.

"Ah~ Hmppph!"

Splendid berhasil membungkam mulut cerewetnya dan bahkan baiknya lagi ia dapat menyusuri deretan gigi yang tertata rapi dan melumat bibirnya. Simpanan wine dimulutnya yang ia simpan untuk sang ukke, dialirkan menggunakan satu-satunya otot dimulutnya kedalam mulut Flippy.

Ia menahan wine itu tetap didalam mulutnya dan terjadi pertikaian antara kedua lidah mereka, mereka bergulat dan saling mendorong satu sama lain, keringat yang bercucuran membasahi wajah putih milik Flippy, hingga membuat seragam kesayangnnya itu basah oleh karena pemuda sialan yang dengan bangganya berada diatasnya dan menatapnya layaknya perempuan yang tak berdaya.

"ngh~ hng~"

Pergulatan antara mereka tidak kunjung berhenti, dan nafas Flippy hampirlah habis karenanya, ingin ia mendorong Splendid sejauh-jauhnya, namun apa daya kedua tangan yang terikat tepat diatas kepalanya dengan tangan besar Splendid yang menahannya agar tetap pada tempatnya. Kali ini bukanlah mulutnya yang meracau melainkan tubuhnya, seluruh tubuhnya panik, karena oksigen diparu-parunya mulai menipis.

Ditengah pergulatan lidah mereka tangan Splendid sudah sedari tadi membuka semua kancing seragam Flippy maupun resleting dari celana Flippy.

Bisa diakui Splendid memang memiliki kekuatan yang besar, namun, apa iya dia bisa menahan nafasnya sambil berusaha memasukan wine itu kedalam kerongkongan Flippy?

Ditengah kesibukannya menahan nafas sebisanya, tiba-tiba jari-jari panjang itu memasuki T-shirt dalaman hitam miliknya dan meraba tubuhnya dari bawah deretan otot yang memuaskan hingga sampailah jari jemari itu pada kedua puting yang belum pernah sama sekali terjelajah oleh siapapun, ia pun tersentak kaget, dan tanpa sengaja menelan cairan wine itu bersama dengan saliva yang bercampur didalamnya.

 _ **Glek!**_

"uhuk! Uhuk!- hah~ Aah~... " berusaha untuk menghisap oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, dan mengatur nafasnya setelah tersedak oleh karena cairan memabukkan itu, tetesan wine yang merah gelap itu melukiskan warnanya di pinggir bibir kecil sang ukke.

Siapa si yang tahan melihat ukkenya begitu menggoda hanya karena tersedak wine dihdapannya dengan keringat memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Apalagi sepertinya itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya, yah~ kesempatan yang tidak boleh dilewatakan oleh si seme kita satu ini.

"uhuk!~ Ah~ ha'ah...ah..."

 _ **Slrup!**_

"nikmat sekali."Ujarnya dengan penuh nafsu seakan semua tadi adalah awal dari malam panjang mereka. Beralih dari jemari menjadi kedua tangannya yang beralih fungsi untuk meremas dan memainkan puting merah muda itu,

"ngh~ Splen- uhh!- henti- kan~ ini memalukan.." ucapnya pelan, dan malah membuat seme masokis ini ingin membuat wajah ukkenya ini merah merata, ia pun mendekatkan mulutnya tepat kesamping kanan telinga Splendid.

"kalau begitu aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang mempermalukanmu, domba kecilku." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Flippy dan membuat merona malu sesaat hingga telinganya memerah.

"huh,"

"manisnya."

Karana sudah pada batasannya, ia pun melepaskan baju olahraganya yang manjadi penyebab utama kedua yang membanjiri tubuhnya dengan cairan keringat ini, setelah ia membuka bajunya, bisa terlihat deretan otot-ototnya yang memuaskan mata, dan keringatnya disekujur tubuh menaikkan level menggodannya, kecuali oleh ukkenya yang sama seklai tak dapat melihat apapun selain gelap hitam pada pandangannya.

ia pun tanpa basa basi ia mencembui tiap sisi dari tubuh Flippy, dari kecupan kecil dibibirnya, turun kelehernya dan memberikan sebuah tanda merah dilehernya, tanda bahwa Flippy hanyalah milik Splendid seorang. Lalu setelah memberikan bebrapa tanda, turunlah ia kedua titik didada nan kokoh milik Flippy, dilumatnya dan dimainkannya kedua puting tersebut hingga membuat keduanya bengkak akibat perlakuan Splendid.

"Hmphhh~ hng~" dengan sekuat tenaga Flippy menahan suara memalukannya dengan mengigit kerah bajunya, degub jantungnya yang tak kunjung berdetak normal, dan keringat yang mengalir kian henti di sekujur tubuhnya dan bahkan hampir membasahi keseluruhan rambutnya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal yang berbeda, karena biasanya ia terangsang oleh karena insting membunuhnya, dan kali ini perasaan apa yang dirasakan oleh mantan tentara kecil kita ini? Ia merasakan takut dan nikmat disaat yang bersamaan.

Tanpa disadari Splendid mancapai bagian kesukaannya, karena sedari tadi memikirkan untuk menahan semua kecupan yang diberikan oleh si dominan.

"Hentikan kau breng~ ngaaahhh!~" 

Splendid menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kejantanan Flippy, memjitnya pelan dari bawah hingga bagian atasnya,lalu mengocoknya dari pangkal hingga ujung dengan perlahan. Ia melakukannya berulang-ulang, hingga ia melihat apa yang ia ingin lihat.

Lagi-lagi seringai itu muncul saat setelah mendengar erangan sang ukke, membuatnya mengambil keputusan diluar batas kewajarannya. Matanya berubah menjadi ganas, rasa dari wine itu bukannya membuatnya mabuk melainkan menaikkan nafsu dan menghilangkan akal sehatnya, apakah ini yang dinamakan pemerkosaan? Kalau begitu kejahatan mengerikan itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Pikir Splendid sesaat melihat dada Flippy yang naik turun karena paru-parunya yang berusaha untuk mengambil banyak oksigen diudara, lalu tubuh kecilnya yang bergetar lemas karena terkejut oleh perlakuan Splendid, bahkan saat ia mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya untuk mencegah suaranya lebih keras lagi.

semua yang ada pada Flippy benar-benar eksotis.

Diangkatnya kedua kaki Flippy, demi memudahkannya untuk _melakukan_ itu dengannya. Sudah sedari tadi penis Splendid menahan sesuatu didalamnya, ia menahannya untuk sesuatu yang akan ia berikan kepada orang yang ia cintai.

"AH! apa yang kau lakukan- uhh! Sialan!"

Masih dengan mata yang tertutup ia tak tahu apa lagi yang akan dilakukan oleh orang yang malah terlihat gila dihadapannya ini, selama hidupnya yang ia pikirkan hanyalah perang, tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa orang yang menyukainya berbuat cabul seperti ini.

Keringat yang menutupi tubuhnya, membuatnya hampir tak sadar bahwa pakainnya hampir dilucuti sepenuhnya.

Dikecupnya bibir kecil itu perlahan, yang lama kelaman berubah menjadi lumatan ganas, dan memaksa Flippy harus mengeluarkan erangannnya karena kehabisan nafas, karena berusaha untuk mengambil oksigen ditengan pagutan mereka, membuat cairan saliva itu keluar dari sela bibr Flippy, dan langsnug dijilat kembali oleh Splendid sebelum cairan tersebut menetes.

Disela pagutan mereka, tanpa pikir panjang ia memasukkan _'kebanggaannya'_ kedalam _tempat_ yang sama seklai belum terjamah oleh siapapun.

"Hmmph!- ngaah~! Splen-ah!, hen- henti Aah!" ia tersentak kaget disela pagutan mereka,saat merasakan sesuatu memasuki liang anusnya, membuat sekujut tubuhnya terkejut. Karena hal tersebut Splendid melepaskan cumbuaannya dan beralih kepada pekerjaan barunya.

" senang rasanya melihatmu seperti itu, seakan memintaku memasukkannya lebih dalam lagi-" seringainya disela genjotannya berusaha untuk memasukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam lagi, karena dinding rektum itu menjepitnya tepat setelah penisnya menyentuh prostat Flippy

"Ahk!- ngh~ " mulut pemuda beriris _green tea_ ini sudah hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya dan mulai menikmati semua rasa sakit yang nikmat dari salh satu bagian tubunyyang tidak disangka akan menjadi tempat yang paling nikmat saat ini, namun tetap saja ia berusaha untuk menggerakan kedua tangannya yang terikat semampunya dan berusaha untuk memberontak, namun kekuatan mereka kali ini berbeda jauh, yang mana yang diserang dan yang terserang membuat tenagannya terkuras habis untuk menahan sakit dan malu bersamaan.

Sempat ia berusaha untuk duduk disaat Splendid masih sibuk dengan kerjaannya, namun disaat bersamaan Superhero serba biru ini, memasukan kedua jari kanannya yang memenuhi lubang sempit itu, membuat kedua lengannya lemas seketika.

" Ukh! - engh~ uh-"

ia bergerak membuka dan menutup lalu mengelus dinding reaktum itu dengan palan lalu, memain-mainkan jarinya tepat didalam anus Flippy, kedua tangan Flippy mencengkram kuat tali yang mengikat kuat kedua pergelangannya, bisa terdengar suara gesekan gigi-giginya yang berusaha ia tahan agar tak membuat dirinya terbawa suasana yang memabukkan ini, tidak puas dengan hanya dua jari saja ia setelah merenggangkan lubang sempit itu ia menarik kembali kedua jarinya

"Ngh~ Ahh! " desahan kecil yang dibuat Flippy malah, menaikan nafsunya untuk benar-benar memakan tubuh eksotisnya itu, lalu memegangi pinggul Flippy dan mendorong masuk daging eraksinya masuk kedalam liang anal pemuda yang bergelar cinta pertama untuk Splendid ini.

"ugh!" sangat sulit jika hnaya modal keras dan licin saja untuk memasuki liang yang belum terjamah oleh siapapun itu, karena ini pertama klinya pastilah Flippy merasakan rasa sakit yang menyakitkan seraya manahan sakit dan nikmat bersamaan.

"Ahk!- ngah~ Splendi- sakit~ hhh-" rasa sakit karena pengalaman pertama membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa disambar petir, dan rasa sakit itu berkumpul tepat dibagian selangkangannya.

 _ **Syuuuuttt~**_

Dipeluknya tubuh Flippy erat oleh pemuda yang selalu menjadi yang nomer satu dikotanya ini. Bukanlah seringai mengerikan yang ia pasang diwajahnya,melainkan sebuah senyuman dari seorang yang tampan yang saat ini memeluk orang yang ia suka. Dengan kejantannya yang masih berada didalam liang anal sang ukke, ia pun melepaskan kain yang menutup erat kedua mata yang ia cintai ini.

Dibukanya kedua mata itu, bisa terlihat iris mata pegunungan alpen yang menenangkan yang terpancar dari dalam matanya, yang sedikit terlihat titik-titik air asin ditiap sisinya, karena sakit yang ia rasakan akibat dari paksaan seme nya ini, mata yang sebelumnya menampakkan insting membunuh itu, menghilang oleh karena perlakuan Splendid.

"kau berkata –ngh- akan memperlakukanku dengan baik, bohong." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang merah merata di setiap sisinya, nafas yang tak teratur membuat dadanya naik turun, keringat sudah sejak tadi terlukis ditubuh putihnya itu lalu otot-otot yang terbentuk baik diperut maupun dadanya membuatnya makin eksotis dan menggoda. Tubuhnya benar-benar keajaiban Tuhan .

" aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, tetapi.."

Ia mendekatkan mulutnya tepat ditelinga kanan Flippy, ia bisa merasakan nafas Splendid yang sama tak teraturnya dengan ukke nya satu ini.

"... tentu saja dengan _cara_ ku." Ungkapnya yang setelah itu mengigit kuping yang sedaritadi memerah karena semua yang terjadi.

"ngh~"

Ia mengenjot pinggulnya perlahan, sambil membuka selangkangan Pemuda serba hijau ini perlahan untuk mempermudah aksesnya memasukkan kejantannya disaat ia mengigit dan menjilati kuping merah itu.

"bersiaplah, aku akan bergerak." Ujarnya yang membuat iris hijau itu bingung oleh ucapannya.

"ha?"

Sebelum sempat Flippy berfikir jernih dengan maksud dari perkataan Splendid, ia mendorong pinggulnya untuk membantu penis nya masuk kedalam liang anal itu masuk lebih dalam lagi, selagi pinggulnya menghentak lubang sempit itu, ia membungkam mulut Flippy dengan cumbuannya, mengabsen setiap isi dari mulutnya, selagi tangan kirinya menahan kedua tangan Flippy yang terikat, tangan yang lainnya memijit pelan 'milik' Flippy yang sudah sedari tadi mengeras, dan memainkan cairan orgasme yang sedikit demi keluar,walau dengan susah payah Flippy menahannya.

Hentakan dan sentakan terus dilakukan berulang-ulang, dan memberikan sensasi yang berbeda bagi Super hero beriris samudra ini, demi untuk melewati dinding reaktum yang menjepitnya. Pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat tanpa henti, menggesek dinding reaktum itu dengan cairan precumnya, hingga membuat lubang itu terbiasa dengan otot miliknya yang besar di luabangnya yang kecil itu.

Splendid menyodoknya dengan sangat berambisi, Flippy yang tak mampu menahannya lagi pun melepaskan Cumbuan yang mengahabiskan nafasnya itu.

"Akhh! Splen-ahk! " kedua tangannya yang terikat itu sepontan ia lingkarkan di leher sang dominan, dan membuatnya terkejut dari konsetrasinya memasukan penisnya lebih dalam lagi, suaranya yang menggoda dan tubuhnya yang bergetar itu membuat Splendid kembali kedunia dimana ia bisa melakukan semua yang ia mau, semakin sakit yang dirasakan oleh Flippy, malah membuatnya ingin manambah rasa sakit Flippy dua kali lipat, dengan sangat bernafsu ia menghajar prostatnya dengan sangat berutal dan membuat ukke nya ini menangis kesakitan.

"wajah-ahh~ kesakitanmu itu, aku suka-"

 _Cup~_

Dicium pipi merah itu oleh bibir Splendid, dan menghentikan air mata Flippy.

Ia mengangkat tubuh duduk diatas pahanya, dengan penis yang masih berada didalam liang anal milik Flippy,lalu, Splendid membuka jalur aksesnya lebih lebar dengan menggunakan jari-jarinya ia melanjutkan sodokannya dengan Flippy yang berada diatas pahanya dengan selangkangan yang terbuka.

"akh~ ngghhh!"

"hhh- sial aku sudah tidak tahan lagi –hhh- "Bisa terasa daging itu berdenyut liar didalam anus Flippy.

"akh!~ ngh~-hhh- Splendid-hhh-"

ia mengenjot bebrapa kali sambil mengumpulkan semua benih sperma nya hingga akhirnya tinggal ia alirkan diliang yang sudah lengket dan basah oleh karena cairan pearcumnya.

 _ **Splurt!**_

Disaat bersamaan tubuh Flippy mengejang dan sedikit bergetar menahannya, hingga akhirnya benih sperma miliknya menyembur keluar dan menciprati tubuh dan wajahnya, dan tidak lupa lukisan sperma itu menghiasi wajah Splendid.

Nafas Flippy tersengal-sengal naik-turun karena paksaan dan perlakuan Splendid yang berutal, tak beda jauh dengan Splendid yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Ia melepaskan 'kesayangannya' itu dari lubang yang sudah penuh akan bagian dari dirinya.

"Splendi...ID! Waaa!~" ucapanya terpotong saat Splendid mendorong tubuhnya kebawah dan membaringkan ukke nya dengan sangat tidak nyaman, mata hijau pegunungan alpen itu bertemu dengan biru laut samudra yang menenangkan.

"kau."

Splendid menatapnya lurus, dengan alis yang melukiskan kemarahannya, namun kali ini Flippy tidak takut dengan sesosok monster didalam diri Splendid, ia pun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Splendid.

 _ **Brruukk!**_

Ia rebah tepat diatas tubuh Flippy, walau berat ia tetap membiarkannya berada diatas tubuhnya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh bagian dari diri pemuda kurang ajar itu.

"ngh~ aku akan menghukummu Flippy~ karena mengeluarkan cairanmu itu tanpa seiijinku ngh~"

"eh?"

"aku akan memperkosamu, hingga kau hamil."

"hah?!"

"menjauhlah dasar kau psikopat!"

"ngh~"

"pergi!"

"tanganmu menghalangi kepalak..."

 _ **Duaarrr!**_


End file.
